Movie Night
by Shakeseegirl
Summary: Blink and Mush talk while enjoying a movie together. Rated, just to be safe, for light slash and talk of violence.


****

Movie Night

Warnings: Well, slash (Blink/Mush), but it's pretty light and doesn't really even appear until the end. Um. A little cussing, I think. Talk of violence. Oh, and it's only dialogue, so if that's your least favorite part of fics, well, I suggest you skip this one^_^ And, dude, if you don't like slash, please don't read. It'll just be a waste of your time in the long run, right?

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Mush, Blink, Evita, Tarzan, or Campbell's. I guess I kinda own what they're watching though, since, to my knowledge, it doesn't exist (made it up as I typed). I do own cans of tomato noodle (it's SO much better than it sounds), the Tarzan VHS, and Uncle Jett. Well. No, he owns him. But he's my uncle, so yeah.

****

Note: I wanna thank everyone who gave me such nice reviews for my last three stories!! I got so excited and happy every time I got a new one. And it was especially thrilling to get reviews from some of my favorite ff writers! It feels extremely nice to get a compliment from someone you consider to be one of the best! So many, many, many thanks to you wonderful people who took the time to review, it meant so much!

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Okay, what's happening here?"  
  
"Do you want to know the ending?"  
  
"No."

"Then stop asking questions."  
  
"I just wanna know what's going on with that guy."  
  
"If I tell you, that'll give away the ending."  
  
"Okay. But…man, if I have to ask, that means they didn't do a good job making it clear, doesn't it?"  
  
"Mush."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just watch the movie."  
  
"Okay, fine, but when it's my turn to pick the movie, I'm picking a musical."

"Whatever, as long as it doesn't have Antonio Banderas in it."  
  
"Hey, he didn't do a bad job!"  
  
"Yeah, but he needs to stick to action flicks."

"Maybe. But personally, I'd rather see him singing to Madonna than shooting villages."

"…dude, it's no wonder you're confused about the movie, you're talking all the way through it!"  
  
"I thought that was the point of this."  
  
"Oh. Well, yeah."

"Okay then."

"Okay."  
  
"So, who's that?"  
  
"That's his mom."  
  
"She looks like his sister."  
  
"Well, maybe she had plastic surgery."  
  
"Oh. Hey, is it true that when you get a face lift, they take off your ears?"  
  
"God, I don't know. Where did you hear that?"  
  
"My health teacher said it."

"Well…ew."

  
"Yeah, that's what I said, too."

…

…

…

"Hey! There's that guy!"  
  
"Yep! Good catch, Mushy. I was hoping you'd notice him."

"Right on! He was good in that show, huh?"  
  
"I know, he really was. He was in the movie, too, wasn't he?"  
  
"The one about the thing?"  
  
"No, the one about that place where the stuff happened."

"Oooh. I dunno, dude, he could've been. I was thinking it was that movie with that girl, y'know? And they were looking—"

"For that thing! Yes! Yeah, you're right, you're right."  
  
"Yeahhhh. That was a good movie."  
  
"It was."

"God, this dude is good. He was a psycho in that movie. Now he's playing a…a um…"

"A jockey with a gambling problem."  
  
"Yeah, right. But he's a good guy in this, right?"  
  
"Well, basically. Sort of, I guess. I mean, he did gamble away his life savings, causing his family to be killed by loan sharks…um…"

"So…he's a good guy who got in with a bad crowd?"  
  
"I suppose. I dunno how good of a guy he is, though, when you think about it."  
  
"He didn't want his family killed, man. He was all distraught over it. And he did save that dog at the beginning."  
  
"How about he's an unintentional bad guy with good tendencies?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good."

…

"Mush, I'll be right back, I've got soup on the stove and I forgot to buy carrots."

"I hate carrots."  
  
"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not making this soup for you then, huh?"  
  
"You're not making me soup?"  
  
"Mush."  
  
"Fine. I like Campbell's better anyway."

"Campbell's puts carrots in all their soup."

"Not tomato noodle."

"Then go eat your Campbell's tomato noodle soup while I go get my carrots."  
  
"I already ate. Mom made a casserole earlier."

"Okay, then stop the movie while I go get my carrots."

  
"What?? Man, I'm just getting into this movie! Why do you need the carrots so damn bad??"

"It's vegetable soup! A lack of carrots messes up the groove of the veggies with the alphabet noodles. Dude, just stop it for a few minutes. The store's right down the block."  
  
"No, dammit."  
  
"Mushy."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No. It's getting good."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Fine. Go to the store. Be careful, though. And take a jacket. It's cold."  
  
"No, it's not, but I'll take a jacket anyway."  
  
"And you'll be careful."  
  
"When am I not careful?"  
  
"Do you want me to answer that?"  
  
"No. Okay, I'll be careful."

"Good."  
  
"Um…do you wanna…?"  
  
"Naw, man, I'll just wait. I think I'm gonna go put a dent in that cake in the kitchen. If that's okay with you…?"  
  
"Oh, of course, that's not a problem. I shouldn't be longer than 10 minutes."  
  
"Okay, I'll be here."  
  
"'K."

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Hey."  
  
"Hey. Get your carrots?"  
  
"Yep. On sale, too! Two bags for one, baby!"  
  
"Hehe, good for you, Blink. I know you love a good two-fer."

"Yep! You can start the movie again."  
  
"'K. Alright, so I forget what was happening."  
  
"That guy—the one in the coat—he was on the phone with his florist, trying to make a date for the New Year's party."  
  
"Oh, right, right. Okay, I'm caught up. Does he get the date?"  
  
"At the end."  
  
"Thought you weren't gonna tell me the end!"  
  
"Mush, calm down. That's not exactly the storyline that we're waiting to get wrapped up, okay? He gets a date, big deal."  
  
"Dates can be big deals."

"You're right."  
  
"You're smiling."  
  
"Got it in one, baby."  
  
"I'm smart like that."  
  
"Yes, you are. We'll have to watch Jeopardy tomorrow."  
  
"Man, no. Wait, yes. Alex is kind of hot."  
  
"He is not!"  
  
"He is, Kid, admit it. That sexy salt and pepper hair—"

"It's not salt and pepper, it's all salt."  
  
"There's pepper, too. Besides, I like salt."  
  
"…"

"I like…um…wheat…yeah, I like wheat, too, though."

"Wheat?"  
  
"Yep. I like wheat more."  
  
"Heh. Okay. And yeah I guess Alex is okay…if you have a grandpa complex."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Simmer down, hot stuff, I was kidding."  
  
"That's what I thought."

"You're cute when you're insulted."  
  
"You're cute when you're jealous."  
  
"I am not jealous of Alex Trebek."  
  
"Yes, you are. You don't like it when I find other guys sexy."  
  
"I just—ugh, drop it."  
  
"It's not like I find, oh let's say, David Letterman sexy."  
  
"HEY! That was just—I…I told you that in confidence!"  
  
"And I never told another soul."  
  
"Yeah…just make sure you don't."  
  
"Aw, don't be ashamed of your gapped-tooth fetish."  
  
"Shut up. His gap is cute. Gaps rock. Look at Lauren Hutton."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Mush…just watch the movie."  
  
"Okay."

*'*'*'*'*'*

"Hey, **no**!"

"Huh?"  
  
"Why you didn't you tell me that was gonna happen?!"  
  
"Dunno. Guess I forgot."  
  
"His—the guy ripped his freakin' head off!! How did you forget that?!"  
  
"He didn't rip his head off, he ripped his scalp off."

"Oh and that's _much_ less disturbing."  
  
"Well, I'd rather lose my hair than my head."  
  
"That wasn't just his hair, Kid, it was his _scalp_."  
  
"Touche."

"It takes a fucked up person to forget a scalping."  
  
"Well, that wasn't a standout moment to me."  
  
"It wasn't? You remembered that that one woman was that guy's mother but you forgot the guy would later lose his head?"  
  
"His scalp."  
  
"--his scalp?"  
  
"Yeah, I did forget that. Sorry."  
  
"Fine, whatever. Does anyone else lose a part of their body during this?"  
  
"Yeah, the blonde lady."  
  
"What does she lose?"  
  
"Her right hand."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see. It's part of the ending."

"Okay, just…warn me when it's coming up, okay?"  
  
"I will."

*'*'*'*'*'*

"Mush, she's about to—"

"Oh my—BLINK!"

"I tried to warn you."

"No, you waited till it was happening! That's not a warning!"  
  
"Well, I still told you."  
  
"That didn't count! A fair warning would've been _before_ her hand was falling to the floor!"

"You saw the scalping, this wasn't as bad as that. This was a splinter compared to that."  
  
"I _know_, but—ugh, that doesn't matter! You should've warned me like you said you would. I didn't get to not look."

"I'm sorry, Mushy. Forgive me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay."

…

"Forgive me now?"  
  
"Yes."

"Thank you, honey."  
  
"You're welcome. Jerk."

…

…

…

"Wow."

"Yep."  
  
"So…that's it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That was the ending?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Was there a sequel or something…?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So, the movie just ends with everyone dead?"  
  
"Not everyone died, man—"  
  
"Sorry, so the movie just ends with everyone except that one guy and the florist dead?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Right. That's not a good ending for a movie. Movies are supposed to end with some sort of resolution. Maybe even a happy one."  
  
"Well, the guy and the florist lived happily ever after."  
  
"Blink, they ended up in mental institutions. Separate ones, so there's not even a chance for a padded room rendezvous."  
  
"True, but they had to get out sometime. Probably. They'll hook up after they're released."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."

"Just assume."  
  
"That was a gross movie, Kid. Depressing as hell. Too much crying and grieving, too much violence and blood, too many drugs and drinking, way too much murdering and gore..."

"Did you like it though?"  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't bad."  
  
"Cool. Glad you liked it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you won't make me watch Rambo sings the hits of the 1970s?"  
  
"That's not a movie."  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I suppose you'd know if it was, huh?"  
  
"Dude, if Sylvester Stallone sang the hits of the 1970s, I think everyone would know."  
  
"True."  
  
"I wouldn't make you watch that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"How do you feel about Glenn Close?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That lady."  
  
"In that movie about the things?"  
  
"The dogs?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's her."  
  
"You wanna watch that movie?"  
  
"No, this is a cartoon."  
  
"…"

"Kid?"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You want me to watch a cartoon with singing?"  
  
"Oh come on, stop playin'. You know you love Cinderella."

"Hey now, it's just the mouse! That one fat mouse, man, he's funny."  
  
"Whatever, this is a Disney one, too."

"Okay. What's it called?"  
  
"Tarzan. Any video store should have it. In the family section."

"Alrighty."

"Great."  
  
"So, same time tomorrow?"  
  
"It's a date."  
  
"Good. You'll call me this time, right?"  
  
"Sure, I got a new calling card today."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So…"

"I miss you."  
  
"I miss you, too, Mushy."

"How much longer?"

"My cousin's house will be ready next week. Then uncle Jett and me will head down there, get him settled in, and I'll be on my way back home."  
  
"I guess I can handle another week or so... My mom's a different story, though. She's getting tired of me tying up the phone line at night."

"Do you want to stop?"  
  
"What? No! No, Kid, I love watching movies with you. And I love hearing your voice. So this is just how things have to be. Mom understands. She just gets annoyed a little."

"Well, uncle Jett doesn't care one way or another. I don't even think he's around right now. He's probably out getting drunk or something."  
  
"There's actually a night life in…"  
  
"Clarksville."  
  
"In Clarksville?"  
  
"Yeah, man, you wouldn't know it since it's so small, but there's all sorts of stores and clubs and stuff. Just a few minutes away from casinos, too."  
  
"Don't go to the casinos."  
  
"I'm not old enough. Although I do have that fake ID Race gave me…"  
  
"Blink. No."  
  
"And why not? Could be fun. Playing the slots or whatever they do there."  
  
"Was I the only one watching this movie tonight? Kid, if you go to the casinos, you'll gamble, and if you gamble, you'll lose your family and your scalp. Which means your hair will be gone and you know how much you'd miss your hair."  
  
"Hm. Point taken. Thanks for reminding me. You're so sweet."  
  
"I know. That's why I'm called Mush."  
  
"Yep."

"Yep."

"So…I guess it's late there, huh?"

"Almost midnight. But tomorrow's Saturday, I can stay up a little longer…"  
  
"No, babe, you gotta get up early for that thing with the choir. Besides, it's nearly 10 here and I still gotta eat dinner."

"Okay, good points. So talk to you tomorrow night?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
"You, too."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you, too. Night, Mush."  
  
"Night."

THE ENNNNND

****

Notes: C'mon, I k now I'm not the only one that grew up doing this with friends. Dude, I remember a time back in like '94 when I watched Newsies over the phone with a whopping five friends. That was a difficult thing to do, though, cuz of course we were constantly rewinding scenes and then we'd spend three minutes getting back on track only to have to rewind again cuz someone else wanted to re-watch that fancy jump of Jack's during Santa Fe. *sigh* That was gooooood times, man. 

Oy, truth be told, I'm not happy with this one at all. Not in the least, dude. I was, but now I'm not. It took all of 10 minutes to write and I'm pretty sure that's obvious, right? The only reason I'm even putting it up is because there's another story that I'm wanting to post in a little bit and it's a Snitch/Skittery one. I've already done two stories about them and didn't want to add a third until I had another pairing under my belt and seeing as how Snitch/Skitt, Specs/Dutchy, and Blink/Mush are the only pairings I really love, well…yeah. 

Let's see, let's see…I'll probably be writing a lot cuz I'm holed up in the house for awhile until I learn to tolerate crutches—I broke my ankle, feel free to send donations of money, pancakes, and/or anything fabulous to the "Let's Entertain Shakes" fund. For serious, though, I'll be bored, so there might be more writing coming atcha. Take that as a threat or just a promise^_~

OKAY! Before my author's note ends up being longer than the story (too late?), I'll go now. Ta-ta and R&R, please! If you wanna. I know I wanna you to. Thanks for reading!


End file.
